


The Six Month Wait

by linsinbin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsinbin/pseuds/linsinbin
Summary: It had officially been six months since [Y/N] had been fucked. Lin was most certainly about to change that.





	The Six Month Wait

**Author's Note:**

> If Lin ever sees this, I will bury my own head in the sand and never come back up :-)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I kinda suck at endings - I'll try my best to work on that.

It had officially been a whole six months since you'd been laid, and you were most certainly not happy about it. The more time that passed, the more horny you found yourself getting, and along with this, you got more and more grumpy.

This wasn't so good for you - you worked in a bar, constantly serving customers, and being grumpy was not an inviting sales technique. Fortunately, however, you had an ever enthusiastic, jovial co-worker - Lin. Lin was sweet, and you were lucky enough to consider him your friend, especially during work hours. He was a great shoulder to cry on, and an even better person to complain to. He was so good at listening he may as well have found a profession in it.

You often worked the late shifts together, along with a newer coworker you had gained whose name you weren't even sure of. They liked to keep themselves to themselves, and you weren't necessarily opposed to this idea either - you liked being alone with Lin, your only friend in the establishment.

"Hey, [Y/N], do you mind passing me those glasses? I'd better clear 'em up." Lin called from the other end of the bar, smiling at you cheerily. 

You grabbed them, moving over to his end with them in hand. You weren't sure how he stayed so happy all the time - you were certain your own defeat and frustration was visible on your face.

"What's up?" He asked, as you followed him into the back towards the sink, where he dumped the glasses alongside the many plates that were waiting to be cleaned up. "You seem grumpy."

"Can I be blunt?" You sighed, leaning against the countertop as he turned to face you, tilting his head in confusion before nodding.

"Honestly, I really just need to be fucked." You frowned, watching his eyes widen in sudden surprise at your statement. "It's been six months since I've had any cock in me, and I can't say I'm happy about it in the slightest."

"I-I mean... I'm sure there is someone that'd be willing to y'know..." He trailed off, his words becoming non-existent as he attempted to avoid the brutal phrasing of it.

"Willing to fuck me? I've looked around, even some strangers in bars, but half the time they're too wasted to even function properly, never-mind make me cum." You stated bluntly, running your fingers through your hair.

"Is it stressing you out? Not being... Fucked in six months... I guess it's a long time." He nodded in agreement, moving over to stand beside you.

"How long since you did it?" You asked, almost hoping for a lifeline. 

You couldn't deny that Lin was an attractive guy, sexy even. You often caught yourself staring as he flirted with customers, or admiring him as he moved heavily crates of alcohol, muscles bulging in the restraints of his button-down shirt. Even a few times you'd considered fucking him, or having his face buried in between your thighs. 

"A couple months. Three, probably." You noted that three months ago was the end of his fling with a co-star on his acting job which he handled on the side. That had to have been the last time he'd done it.

"That fucking sucks. Do you find yourself getting horny all the time?" You asked, searching for some sort of equal ground as you looked up into his eyes.

"Mm," He nodded in recognition, leaning against the counter. "Sometimes I can even imagine fucking the people I'm with, taking them to the bathroom and having them nice and rough against the wall." He added nonchalantly, and you widened your eyes in shock, feeling your wetness seep through your panties.

"Fuck, that sounds good right about now." You groan, closing your eyes momentarily to picture it. 

You found yourself wondering if Lin was as hard as you were wet, but were nervous to risk peeking. If he wasn't - if this were just casual chat for him - things would get awkward, and you didn't want to lose your only work friend over sex.

"Do you think- never-mind." He shook his head, disregarding his idea before it had even left his mouth.

"What is it, Lin?" You raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he was actually going to ask.

"It's kind of stupid," He mumbled, looking into your eyes as if daring himself to go on. "I was wondering if you'd let me... Y'know... Fuck you." 

You felt yourself grow wetter, and your lips curled into a smile at his suggestion. Before you could even answer, your lips found their way onto his, which he did not resist, kissing back with much gusto.

"Bathroom. Now." He demanded, and his dominance made you even more turned on as he lead the way through the kitchen into the bathroom. 

As soon as you were both inside, he pinned your arms against the wall, kissing down from your lips to your neck. You enjoyed the thrill, ignored the danger - if anyone walked in, they'd find you falling apart at Lin's rough touch, but you couldn't find the time to mind. Ignoring the stalls, you wrapped your legs around Lin's waist and pushed your ass backwards to cause friction with his crotch.

"Dios mío, [Y/N], you really are horny, hm? Want my cock in you, love? Want me to stretch your tight little pussy for the first time in months?" He teased, and you moaned loudly, enjoying the friction as he grinded back against you. 

"Fuck, Lin, need your cock in me, wreck my tight pussy." You groaned in response, feeling his fingers slip past your soaking panties to toy with your clit. Suddenly, you were thankful for your easy access skirt. 

"Need these off, sweetheart. Can I rip them?" He asked, leaning up to press a quick kiss to your lips as he toyed with the lace material of your panties.

"Please." You nodded, and he wasted no time in tearing the fabric, leaving your pussy on show to the cold air.

Lin pushed two fingers inside of you, roughly thrusting them in and out as his thumb brushed against your clit repeatedly, causing a large moan to leave your lips. 

"Shit, Lin, need your cock or I'm gonna cum befor-" You spoke, but cut yourself off with a loud moan escaping your lips, causing you to squeeze your eyes shut as waves of pleasure hit you hard. 

"Say that again for me, baby girl. What did you want to say?" He teased, speeding up the quick pace of his long fingers working inside of you.

Your back arched against the wall as his thumb worked aggressively against your clit, sliding down your slit to collect your wetness.

"I'm gonna cum, fuc-" A harsh wave of euphoria washed over you, causing your body to shudder with pleasure.

"Good girl. You like my fingers buried in your cunt, sweetheart?" He smirked, sliding out his fingers and holding them to his mouth to taste them.

"You taste so good, angel. So wet for me, hm?" He smirked, brushing some hair from your eyes as he began to unbuckle his belt, sliding his pants down to his feet.

"We better make this quick before Jon notices, okay, baby girl?" Jon. So that was the name.

You nodded hurriedly, and before you could process what had happened, Lin's thick cock was inside of you, stretching your tight walls. You let out a moan, experiencing a mixture of pain and pleasure, as he barely fit inside of you.

"Fucking hell, you are tight, angel. Do I need to change that, huh? Not gonna be so tight when I'm finishing fucking you hard into this wall, hm?"

You shivered at his touch, barely able to nod a response as your moans took over, his cock thrusting hard into you as his lips fell to your neck, biting and sucking at it harshly. 

"Everyone's gonna know you're mine after I'm done with you, baby girl. Gonna leave these marks on you for days." He hissed against your neck, his dirty talk only bringing you closer to the brink of climaxing.

He brought his fingers down to rub aggressive circles into your clit, smirking as you melted into his touch. You could feel every inch of him inside of you as he slid back and forth, his thrusts painfully rough, yet so intensely pleasurable.

"Lin, I'm gonna cum- gonna cum on your thick cock." You managed out, each word drawn out from your moans. 

"Cum for me, angel. Want to see your pretty little face as you cum on my nice cock." He moved his hands round, planting them on your ass and squeezing as you body shook, cumming for the second time in what felt like a mere ten minutes.

You clenched around him, and you felt his thrusts getting slower and sloppier, his mouth rounding out in an 'o' as he neared his orgasm. 

"I want you to cum in my mouth, Lin. Want to taste your hot cum." You whispered to him. 

Within a split second, he had let you drop to the floor, and you moved onto your knees, bringing the head of his cock into your mouth as you pumped the base, trailing your hand across a prominent vein at the underside of his length. 

"Cum for me." You hummed, looking up into his eyes with the innocence of a child, despite the fact your lips were wrapped around his thickness.

Grabbing a hold of your hair for balance, he came hard into your mouth, his load hitting the back of your throat. Helping you up, you leant against the wall and he leaned in to kiss you gently, frowning to himself.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, right?" He mumbled, pressing sweet kisses to your collarbone and neck where he had left harsh red marks from biting your skin.

"Not at all. You were amazing." You grinned, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in close to kiss you, which he returned with a smile.

"We have to go. We are most definitely gonna get in shit for this." He laughed, pulling his pants back up before he grabbed your hand, leading you back to the kitchen.

It had officially been zero days since you'd been fucked, and you were certainly very happy about it.


End file.
